


Calling You

by leymedown



Series: Les Amis Moderne [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: +1 more time, 5 Times, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Can be read alone, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leymedown/pseuds/leymedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Grantaire called Enjolras and one time Enjolras called Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling You

**Author's Note:**

> On [Tumblr](http://gamtaire.tumblr.com/post/50054003338/title-calling-you-fandom-les-mis)

1

Enjolras’ phone rang at two AM. Thankfully, he had yet to go to bed, otherwise the person calling him would not live to see the light of day. He answered without checking the caller ID - if someone was calling at this time, then it was probably important.

“Hello?”

“Heeey Enj - Enjol....Enjy.”

It was Grantaire.

“Why are you calling me?”

“I’m boooored.”

Enjolras sighed. “It’s two in the morning. Go to bed.”

“Not tired.”

“You’re drunk.”

“‘m always drunk.”

“Yes, I know. Go to bed.”

“Can’t sleep.”

“Did you even try?”

“No.”

Enjolras rested his head in his hand. “Then Try.

“Don’t wanna.”

“This is a waste of my time.”

“Don’t hang up!” Some kind of crashing sound came from the background.

“Why the hell did you call me?”

Grantaire was silent. Then he giggled and asked, “What are you wearing?”

“I’m hanging up.”

“No!”

He hung up anyways.

****

2

“Where’s Enjolras?” Grantaire asked about five minutes after the meeting was scheduled to begin. Combeferre shrugged as Courfeyrac replied that he didn’t know.

“Is he okay?” Jehan asked.

“He seemed fine when I saw him last night,” Combeferre explained.

“I’ll call him,” Grantaire offered, already standing to do so. He was out the door and selecting Enjolras’ number from his phone before anyone could object.

On the third ring, Enjolras picked up.

“What?” he all but moaned.

“Where are you?” Grantaire replied, “The meeting started almost ten minutes ago.”

“Shit,” Enjolras groaned, “I’ll - I’ll be there soon.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just...peachy.”

“No, you’re not. You just used the word ‘peachy’.”

“Okay, so, maybe I’m a little sick. But I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t come to the meeting. You sound like shit.”

“But - ”

“Combeferre can run it. It’s not a big deal.”

“But - ”

“I swear to god, Enjolras, I will tell Joly you’re sick and you will never hear the end of it.”

“Ugh. Fine. I’m going back to bed.”

“Good.”

Grantaire hung up and re-entered the Musain.

“Enjolras is sick,” he announced, “I convinced him not to come.”

“Really?” Courfeyrac practically shouted, “I couldn’t convince him to skip a meeting that one time he was practically dying of the flu!”

Grantaire shrugged. “I threatened to release Joly on him.”

“I resent that!” Joly interjected.

“Someone should go check on him,” Combeferre commented.

“I’ll go,” Grantaire offered, “I’m not really needed for meetings, and, anyways, I’m probably the only one who’ll be able to stand him like this.”

Courfeyrac laughed and clapped his shoulder. “Godspeed, R.”

****

3

Enjolras was woken up by an obnoxious chiming that most certainly was not his alarm clock. Groaning, he rolled over, trying to locate his phone. He had fallen asleep while writing an article for the university’s newspaper, but his laptop had long since died, plunging his room into darkness.

“What?” he snapped once he answered his phone.

“Hi,” the voice on the other line practically squeaked.

“Grantaire? Why the hell are you calling so late?”

He didn’t get a reply, so he asked a different question.

“Are you drunk?”

“No,” Grantaire let out after a faint sob, “I am way too sober.”

“What’s wrong?”

“My mom called.”

Enjolras was completely awake now. He had heard of how terrible Grantaire’s mom could be, and judging by the muffled sobs he could hear on the other line, she was certainly terrible this time.

“What did she say?”

“My sister, she started drinking,” Grantaire let out a long, shaky breath, “She blames me.”

Enjolras stood and looked around for his shoes. “It’s not your fault. You know that.”

“No,” Grantaire cried. Enjolras slipped a sneaker on. “It is.”

“It’s not. Don’t believe what she says.” He grabbed a coat, struggling to put it on with one hand, and walked out the door.

“But it is!” Grantaire insisted, “If I hadn’t started  drinking, then the idea wouldn’t have - ”

“Shut up,” Enjolras interrupted, his car already started and pulling onto the road. “If anyone’s to blame, it’s her. From what I’ve heard, she is a manipulative bitch who abuses her children for fun. So many people would turn to drinking if she were their mother. She’s the reason - not you.”

“You don’t understand! I failed her! I - ”

“Shut up, René!” Enjolras practically screamed. Grantaire immediately stopped talking upon hearing the use of his first name. “You are amazing! You are strong! You did not fail anyone! Your mother failed you! She failed you both! Don’t you dare blame yourself!”

“I’m not! I’m a failure! I’m useless!”

“You’re not. You’re really not. You are so wonderful. You mean so much to me. Don’t think otherwise. Please.”

Grantaire broke down, no longer muffling his sobs or holding back his tears. Enjolras pulled in front of the complex Grantaire’s apartment was located in. He raced to the front door and knocked frantically. Grantaire answered after a few moments, looking like shit. Immediately, Enjolras wrapped his arms around him, his phone still on and clutched in his hand. They stayed there for a minute before Grantaire pulled Enjolras inside.

“I’m sorry,” Grantaire sobbed as he tried to pull himself out of Enjolras’ arms.

“It’s okay,” Enjolras let him go, only to intertwine their fingers. “You needed me, so I’m here.”

Grantaire sighed and sat down on his beat up couch, pulling Enjolras down with him.

“Why did you come?” Grantaire asked without looking up. “You could’ve ignored me, or just talked to me on the phone. But you came here.”

“Why did you call me?” Enjolras countered, “Because I’m pretty sure it’s the same reason.”

“I doubt that.”

“Try me.”

Grantaire turned his head to look at Enjolras, who was staring at him with an intense, yet unreadable, expression. Slowly, he moved his free hand to grasp the back of Enjolras’ neck. He parted his lips to ask whether this was okay, but no sound came out. Still, Enjolras gave a small nod. Grantaire swiftly kissed him.

****

4

Grantaire fiddled idly with his phone, scrolling down to Enjolras’ number, then exiting to his home screen, only to open his contacts and find Enjolras’ number again. Finally, he selected the number and called it.

“What’s up?” Enjolras answered after the first ring.

“I miss you,” Grantaire practically whined.

Enjolras chuckled. “It’s barely been three days.” Then he sighed. “I missed you, too. But there’s only a few more days until I come home.”

“How’s Lamarque doing?”

He sighed again. “Not well. The doctors say he may not last the week.”

“Seriously, Enjolras, I can come down. It’s not that big a deal.”

“You don’t need to.”

“I want to.”

“Really, Grantaire, you don’t need to.”

“If you insist.”

“I do.”

****

5

Enjolras was sick of being woken up by these phone calls. He was not kind when he answered with a sharp, “What?!”

“I’m horny,” Grantaire stated bluntly.

“What the hell, Grantaire! It’s nearly one AM!”

“And you’ve been gone for almost a week.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that - ” he stopped when he heard a barely muffled gasp from the other side of the line.

“Are you getting off to my voice?!” he nearly shrieked.

“Yeeees,” Grantaire groaned.

“What the fuck, Grantaire.”

The only response was a small whimper. Enjolras considered hanging up, but Grantaire groaned again and he was hit with the realization that  he found this really fucking hot. He let his free hand travel to his crotch and started kneading himself through his pajamas.

“Fuck, Grantaire,” he breathed out, “You really can’t wait one more day, can you?”

“No,” Grantaire whined, “I need you now. I want you here.”

“Me, too,” Enjolras admitted.

“Tell me what you what do if you were here.”

“I - ” Enjolras faltered.

“Pleeease.”

Enjolras let out a deep breath. “I’d make you wait. I’d tease you, and maybe touch you, but I wouldn’t do anything beyond that.”

“Fuck,” Grantaire muttered through heavy breaths.

“Only when you started begging, then I’d prepare you.” He slipped his hand beneath his pajamas and started stroking himself. He allowed himself to quietly groan. Grantaire, however, was getting louder by the second.

“Then I’d fuck you,” he continued, “Slowly. I’d take my time, ignoring you when you tell me to go faster.”

“Please,” Grantaire whined, “Shit. Oh, fuck.”

“When I can’t hold back any longer, that’s when I’ll give you what you want.” A low moan escaped his lips.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” Grantaire was screaming, no longer able to focus on what Enjolras was saying. “Fuck, shit, fuck! Enjolras!”

Enjolras knew Grantaire was finished as the sounds on the other end of the line were reduced to soft pants. He continued stroking himself, breathing heavily and occasionally letting a strangled moan loose.

Then Grantaire was talking.

“I’d push you down,” he narrated, “Climb on top of you. I’d kiss down your neck and chest before suckign you off. At first, I’d hold your hips down and go at my own pace. Then, I’d let you go - ” Enjolras’ hips jerked up involuntarily and he moaned a little louder “ - and let you have your way with me. I’d let you face-fuck me until you cum down my throat.” And with a shout, Enjolras was cumming.

“Fuck,” he breathed once he was able to string his thoughts together.

“I’m catching the next flight to Perpignan.” Grantaire stated.

“Fine,” Enjolras replied, “I’m going back to bed.”

****

+1

Grantaire stepped off the plane and immediately turned his phone back on. As soon as he did that, a message popped up saying he had a voicemail. He dialed voicemail and listened.

“Hey, uh, it’s me,” Enjolras’ voice was saying, “I know you’re on a plane and your phone’s probably off, but I’m calling anyways. Um, I just wanted to let you know that I’m really grateful you’re coming, because, well,” he let out a deep breath, “Lamarque’s dead. I got the call a few hours ago. And, um, I just really need you here. So, I’m glad that you came.” There was a pause, then: “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, my first detailed smut type thing.


End file.
